


Personal Space

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one woman can get past Kurotsuchi Mayuri's barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

Before she even stepped into the laboratory, Retsu could already hear the shattering of glasses and vials, followed by incoherent shouting. She stood outside, hand poised to knock, as the commotion within steadily grew louder.

A sharp, feminine gasp was what made her enter without so much as a greeting, and there standing in the middle of the room was none other than Kurotsuchi Mayuri, face red and teeth clenched in utter fury.

"Get out of my sight, Nemu! You're a waste of my time and efforts – I should have known better than to create you in the first place!" He picked up a beaker filled with purple translucent liquid and threw it at her. Nemu didn't dare move an inch to evade it, and so she could only bite her lower lip and tremble when the liquid splashed onto her, burning through her uniform.

"You're a disgrace to my division, to _me_ , your creator. Get out!" he continued to scream, voice starting to grind on Retsu's nerves. Nemu turned on her heel, but she stopped short upon setting eyes on the healer. Retsu gave her a warm smile – one that she knew the girl needed during times like these – and resorted to tending to her wounds.

"Stop that, woman," Mayuri barked, launching another vial at Nemu. Retsu caught it before it could hit her, causing the scientist to hiss and turn away. Once she was satisfied that Nemu was fit enough, Retsu ushered her out, sighing quietly as she watched the girl scurry away down the corridor.

"I haven't granted you permission to enter, woman," Mayuri snapped when she took a step towards him, "so you are to leave as well."

But, despite his warning and the obvious threat in his words, Retsu kept on until she was right behind him, and when he whirled around to slap her away, all she did was rest a forefinger to his lips, immediately halting him in place.

"You are invading my personal space," he growled between his yellow teeth, eyes shining with vexation, but Retsu remained unfazed. Her smile only widened, filled with amusement that made the urge within Mayuri to rip her lips from her face burn brighter, but he found that he couldn't even move, transfixed by her.

Slowly, she trailed her hand down his body, fingertips dancing across the front of his uniform, and stopped where his zanpakuto was, hovering there as if seeking permission.

"Oh, Kurotsuchi," here she gave a light chuckle, sending a tingle up his spine, "don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

Teeth grinding together, Mayuri turned his head away with a scoff, but when he felt a nudge against his navel, he faced her once more. She leant in further, and he could smell the all-too-familiar scent of flowers from her hair.

An involuntary smirk spread his lips, amused and menacing at the same time. With thoughts of his disgraceful lieutenant instantly gone, he grabbed Retsu's wrist, bony fingers curling tightly around her soft, supple skin.

"Well, now that you put it _that_ way…"


End file.
